


Tara-Cat and Willow-Cake

by evelynIttor



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: College, Cupcakes, Domestic, F/F, Food Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-12 23:44:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1204918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evelynIttor/pseuds/evelynIttor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Happier times, when Willow, Tara, and Miss Kitty Fantastico had nothing more to worry about then getting home late and missing their regular afternoon kisses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tara-Cat and Willow-Cake

Willow opened the door to her dorm room and set down her shoulder bag. “Hello? I’m done now.” She glanced around when she wasn’t answered, wondering where in the room Tara could be.

Tara wasn't there, Willow pouted as she unpacked her bag, pulling out the cupcakes she’d bought at the bake sale in the lounge, chocolate, a pretty universal favourite, even if the icing was a little smudged after their adventure in her bag. Miss Kitty Fantasico jumped up on her desk to investigate the new smell. Willow scooped the kitten up in her arms and sat at her desk, petting the cat and trying not to watch the door for her girlfriend's late arrival.

It felt like hours had passed to Willow when the scratch of Tara's key in the lock came seven minutes later. The gentle swish of long skirts and she smiled down at Willow from behind her waterfall of blond.

"Sorry I'm late. Class ran a little long." Tara said, standing awkwardly in the door way, her hands fiddling with the strap of her book bag.

Willow smiled back and stood up to greet her properly, keeping the kitten snuggled in her arms. “Miss Kitty missed you.” 

Tara smiled and reached out a hand to scratch under the kitten's chin and bent over to press a kiss to her furry nose. “I’m sorry I’m late Miss Kitty. I wonder if anyone else missed me?” She looked up at Willow, her shy smile growing and the light from it spreading to her eyes.

“Where's my kiss? I missed you a lot more than Miss Kitty. And I got you a cupcake.” Willow sat Miss Kitty on the desk and offered up the slightly smushed baked good. 

Tara took a bite of it, the icing spilling along her mouth and lips. "It's good." She sat it down on the desk and wrapped her arm around Willow, pressing her chocolate covered lips to Willow's. Their kiss continued, the sugary taste of the cupcake infiltrating Willow's mouth along with Tara's tongue. 

They pulled apart, Willow's fingers tangled in Tara's hair. "Come here." Willow led Tara to their bed by her hair, working her fingers out of the tangles she'd created once they were sitting on the blankets.

Tara pulled her legs up, unlacing her shoes while Willow undid the buttons that ran down the front of her blouse. "How was your day?" Tara asked, kicking her shoes off so they hit the wall next to the door and bounced down somewhat close to their proper place.

Willow sighed. “Long, usualish.” She shrugged out of her shirt and slide out of her jeans. "We need kitty litter."

"Went shopping this morning." Tara said, turning back and running a hand from Willow's shoulder to the space between her breasts and undoing the front clasp on the red head's bra. "Magic shop too."

"Love the magic shop." Willow murmured, arching her back as Tara bent her head and sucked Willow's nipple into her mouth, running her tongue around the sensitive base. "Way to a woman's heart."

Tara looked up at her, smiling playfully. "Through here? I thought the heart was on the other side?" She bent again, paying equal and through attention to both of Willow's breasts. 

"That's another way." Willow pulled away from Tara. "Want to try something?"

Tara raised a shoulder and Willow quickly retrieved the half eaten cupcake from her desk and brought it back to the bed. "It's a special cake."

"A love cake?" Tara asked, pulling her t-shirt over her head and wriggling her skirt over her hips so that she was nearly unclothed. "Won't we get crumbs in the bed?"

"Clean 'em up later." Willow replied, scooping some of the icing off with her fingers and spreading it over the top of Tara's breasts, trying to take care not to get her girlfriend's bra dirty. 

Tara reached behind and undid her bra, displaying her breasts and smiling as Willow licked over the icing, dipping her head down run her tongue along the underside. Willow applied more icing, creating a trail starting between Tara's breasts, led down her pale stomach and then ended with a little circle of the rapidly diminishing icing right above the line of her underwear.

"My love cake." Willow said, licking and sucking her way down the blonde's body. When she reached the end, she pulled Tara's underwear down as far as she could get them and her tongue went to work in Tara's most sensitive area.


End file.
